


Safe

by Megalomaniacal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: An afterlife in Winterfell





	Safe

Dead. Theon Greyjoy was dead. Ramsay hadn’t expected to hear such great news in hell, but here it was. He wondered if he was actually in heaven, and just now realized it. Theon Greyjoy. Dead. Oh how he’d regret all he’d done, how he’d helped Sansa to escape, how he’d killed Myranda and made him seem weak and foolish. He would hurt Theon, peel him apart piece by piece until he was broken again. He would make Theon remember his name.

Theon was dead, but where was he? Ramsay began looking for him the moment he heard the news. Hell was full of screaming and agony, sounds that Ramsay relished in until they were his own. He’d spent so long burning alive and being flayed, but he handled the pain. He wasn’t broken, not a weak thing like his Reek was.

“Where is Reek?” He hissed, ice blue eyes glaring at the demon standing before him. “Where is my Reek?”

“Dead.” The demon answered simply, continuing to peel off strips of Ramsay’s flesh.

“Why haven’t I seen him?”

The demon looked at him, and though it showed no expression, Ramsay could have sworn it was amused.

“He’s not here.”

“Where is he?” Ramsay panted after a long scream, a strip of flesh being peeled off his thigh.

“Heaven.”

Ramsay’s blood boiled with rage, and he thrashed against the restraints holding him to the wooden saltire. “No- he wouldn’t go to heaven. Let me go. Bring me my Reek! This is my heaven, his hell, he is mine to torture for eternity! Bring me my Reek!”

“He is not your Reek. He is Theon Greyjoy, and you can do nothing to bring him down from the heavens.”

Ramsay howled in anger and pain, his thrashing causing the knife to slip deeper under his flesh. “No. He’s a bad thing, a filthy thing, he belongs in hell! Bring me my Ree-“ He cut off with an agonized scream as the demon peeled a thick strip of skin from his chest, tearing off a nipple.

“Theon Greyjoy is in heaven. Do not ask any more questions are make any more demands.”

“Give me my-“ The knife was shoved into his mouth, spearing into his tongue and down his throat, causing white-hot pain to ripple through his nerves. The demon pulled it out a few moments later.

“Quiet.”

Ramsay did not speak again, his tongue and throat cut to bits for the time being, but he thrashed and screamed and boiled with anger. Theon? In heaven? His Theon- his Reek? No. His Reek was meant to be in hell, kneeling beside him like a good little pet. Why wasn’t he? Theon had been a cocky, vile man as far as Ramsay was concerned, and his Reek was a filthy, disgusting thing. What would get him into heaven? He belonged in hell, burning for eternity alongside his master.

* * *

 

Theon relaxed in the embrace of his mother, arms strong like they were when he was young, hair pretty and long and soft. She called him handsome, called him a sweet boy and told him she loved him. When his mother let go, there was Robb. Robb, strong and beautiful, a smile wide on his face. He let those strong arms embrace him as well, pressing his face to the nape of his neck and inhaling deeply. A scent he never dreamed he’d smell again- Robb’s scent.

How did he end up in heaven? He’d been cruel, weak, cowardly... and yet this had to be heaven, held within Robb’s arms. It wasn’t the Drowned God’s halls as he’d believed as a child, but it was a heaven. In the Godswood with his mother and Robb. Snow was on the ground, crisp and white, but the sun was shining and it was warm.

“I’ve been waiting for you. I came here to wait for you.” His mother stepped toward him again once he left Robb’s embrace, cupping his face in her hands. “Waiting for my baby Theon. Your brothers are in Pyke- the Pyke in the afterlife, of course- but I came to see you. My littlest boy.”

“I missed you, mama.” He replied, his voice soft. He smiled at her. She looked beautiful, how she had before her husband’s rebellion. Theon paused for a moment before looking down at his hands. His fingers... all there. And in his pants, the faint outline of...

He was whole.

“Ramsay-?”

“He’s not here.” Robb said, standing behind Alannys. “He’s in hell, the deepest of hells. He can’t reach you, not ever again.”

“I’m sorry, Robb, I-“

“Shh, Theon.” Robb walked up, moving behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle. Embracing him. “I’ve forgiven you. I forgave you long ago. Now come, there are more who want to see you.”

Theon followed Robb, and Alannys followed as well, heading into the castle, through the halls and up the stairs until they reached... Theon’s old room.

“Theon.” A redheaded woman threw herself at him the second the door opened, delicate arms wrapping around him. Ros. “You were so strong, Theon.”

Behind her, he could see little Rickon- not so little anymore, but he was sat on the bed beside Osha. The little Stark waved shyly, and the wildling woman smirked. Another woman was there, dark eyes and long dark hair.

“My wife.” Robb said, standing behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder. “Talisa.”

“Theon.” She smiled at him, walking forward to give him a gentle hug. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“She’s beautiful, Robb. I’m sorry that-“

“Theon. Sh.” Robb brushed hair out of his face. “No more apologies. You’re safe here. Loved. You never need to fear again.”

Theon was once again embraced by Robb, and for the first time in so long, he felt whole.


End file.
